End
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Mulder and Scully have been leading normal lives now that they are back home and safe, but exactly how safe are they? And is the life of their returned son at risk? PLS R


**I don't own the X-Files**

Mulder woke with a start early that morning, it wasn't common, but it also wasn't rare. As his eyes adjusted to the lighting he looked around the room to find himself alone, the bright colors gave him a small headache after waking from a dark place. He searched the room for clues that the past four years had happened, that everything he believed to be a lie was a reality. As he made his way out of the bed, he walked into the kitchen area to find her there. Scully was cooking something over the stove as a little boy stood at her side asking pointless questions.

"Why don't you go and see if your daddy is up?" Scully asked desperate to have a moments silence.

"Ok." He said not moving from his spot, but as his eyes set on his father, he gave a small smile.

"Well, Mister? Are you going or not?" Scully asked.

"I checked mommy, he's awake." The four year old said smiling up to his mother.

"And how can you be so sure when you haven't even left the spot you're in?"

"Because daddy is right behind you." He said running from her side into his father's waiting arms.

"How long have you been up?" She asked smiling as he walked over to her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"A couple of minutes." He answered placing the boy down on his feet.

Life had changed drastically for them in the past four years, something's had happened that they weren't proud of, and others were a miracle. After they had broken Mulder out of prison, they fled to London where they had lived for a year and a half, before getting a call from an old friend. It had appeared that the man Mulder had been accused of murdering had been found alive and in hiding. A few questions and requests to the right people and the sudden disappearance lead to the man hunt for the agents being called off. They had returned to DC in hopes of starting their lives over again, Deputy Director Kersh had even requested their reinstatement to the FBI.

In belief's to having finish what they had started, both Mulder and Scully had agreed, but as they entered the office of now a friend, they found out that the X-Files had been closed, never to be opened again. Though Mulder seemed to be rather upset with the whole deal, he had learned the truth was something he had come to care less about, now he had a family, something far more important. Close eyes were still kept on both agents as Mulder worked in a division that dealt with murders and Scully worked along his side. Once the marriage both agents had entered was known Scully, now Special Agent Mrs. Mulder, was sent to another division working with missing persons.

About a year after being reassigned to the FBI, a case came to hand, both agents were called in to a small town in Virginia. There they met a little boy who had had his adoptive parents killed and was living with his 'mother's' sister. After a few DNA tests were taken the little boy was reunited with his birth parents and given up graciously to them. Now Mulder stood in the kitchen with his wife while their son ran about the hallway searching for something. Once being reunited with them he took to them rapidly, calling both parents mom and dad quicker than they had thought. It had appeared that after all the hell they had been through together in their lives they were finally granted a real life.

"William! What are you doing?" Scully asked as she ran into his bedroom at hearing the sound of something falling.

"I lost Spooky!" The boy cried searching his room for his toy.

"Fox, help him will you?" She asked quickly turning back to the kitchen.

"Where was the last place you saw it?" Mulder asked as he searched the disaster area known as the room.

"I saw it on my bed." William cried.

"He has to be around here."

A few minutes later Scully turned around to see William rush pass her and into the living room. A small green and orange blob in his arms told her he had found his little toy stuffed alien his father had given him not long ago for his fourth birthday. She smiled to herself as she watched her son make his way into the living room to change the channels on the TV, searching for cartoons. It was amazing to think that a few years ago, she didn't have him, that she wasn't here standing a free woman. It was hard to believe that a few years ago she had been a wanted woman on the run with the man she loved the most, forced to forget they ever had a child.

"What are you thinking about?" A masculine voice asked into her ear as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

"How lucky we are to finally live a normal life." She answered as he kissed her check softly.

"What do you think?"

"I think your mom will be here soon and we're not even ready for work." They quickly pulled apart and started to prepare for work while their son stayed focused on the television set with his toy alien firm in his grasp.

Twenty minutes later a knock on the door sounded and as Mulder walked to the door he found the spot on the couch his son had once occupied empty. As he reached for the door knob he saw a green blob out of the corner of his eye and looked down to find William waiting patiently as he opened the door.

"Grandma!" William yelled seeing his grandmother standing in the doorway.

"William!" she yelled back and picked him up as he jumped into her arms. "Good morning, Fox."

"Morning, mom." He said as she made her way into the apartment. Upon hearing of their marriage, Mrs. Scully had insisted on Mulder calling her mom and would correct him if he were to call her Mrs. Scully.

"Dana! Your mother's here!" Mulder called as he made his way into their bedroom to find her buttoning up her shirt. They both left the room and made their way into the living room to find William cuddled up with his grandmother as they both sat and watched a TV cartoon.

"Well, mom. We're leaving." Scully said making her way over to her mom to give her a kiss on the check and then placed one on William. "We'll be home around five. William, you be good for your grandma, you hear?" she asked and received a nod from the small boy. Mulder made his way over to his son and placed a small kiss on the top of his head before they left the apartment and headed to the FBI headquarters.

Once arriving in the building they headed straight for the elevator where they allowed themselves a brief moment alone before they would be separated by different floors. The doors opened on the second floor and Scully said goodbye before exiting and heading to the main boardroom her and the other agents shared. Mulder got off on the third floor and walked into the main room where murder files were stacked to the high heavens, it seemed five couldn't come soon enough.

As the digital clock hit five thirty William made his way from his room wearing a blanket as a cape screaming on about how he was a super hero and how he was going to save the day. While cooking dinner, Mrs. Scully laughed as her grandson made his way into the kitchen and stood on a chair holding his arms up high as if he were flying.

"William, get down, or you'll fall."

"Aww…grandma." He complained jumping down and running into the living room again.

As Mulder and Scully exited the elevator and headed towards their apartment they were joking around and talking of their days. Someone's day went better than the others, but now none of it mattered, because they were finally home to the little boy they lived so much. Just as they opened the door, William could be seen jumping on the couch, Mulder covered his ears knowing what was coming next.

"William Fox Mulder! Get off that couch now!" Scully screamed once the doors were closed and they were both in. Mulder stood back and watched as he stopped mid bounce and fell on his back on one of the cushions. "honey, what are you doing?" Scully asked walking over to him, her voice calmer when she had saw how much fear was in his eyes.

"I was flying like Superman." He cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry mommy."

"I'm sorry for yelling." She said hugging him close. "I just don't want you to get hurt, I love you very much and if you fall it will hurt mommy and daddy."

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He said pulling apart smiling. When Scully let him go and disappeared into the kitchen after placing a kiss on his head Mulder walked over to him and started explaining how much they loved him and didn't want to see him hurt.

Later that night after Mrs. Scully had left, Mulder and Scully had made their way into their bed and cuddled up to the other. As they lay there with the lights off, they heard a soft cry and as they looked to the foot of the bed they found William holding his alien Spooky and a blanket.

"I had a bad dream." He cried, his brown hair looked a mess atop his head and his eyes were puffy from the tears.

"Come and sleep with mommy and me." Mulder said as they separated and made room for their son. As he lay between them Scully massaged his scalp and played with his hair while Mulder watched over his sleeping family.

The next morning as the sun peeked in through the window, Mulder woke with a start. He found himself sitting up in an empty bed, and though it wasn't unusual for him to begin his mornings like this he felt something different about this particular morning. As he crawled out of bed and made his way into the kitchen he found it empty, the joyous laughter's of his son had been silenced and he found himself alone. He had figured they had left to the store, and called her cell in hopes of talking to her, but the sound of her cell phone coming from the room told him something was up, she never left it behind. As he made his way over to the door a note rested on the floor. As he picked up the piece of paper and read over it, his heart sunk.

_Mr. Mulder,_

_I have what you desire most, a loving wife and crying son. If you ever wish to see them again you will meet me down the back alley on K street. Tonight. Come alone and if you contact the police or the FBI you will never see your precious son or darling wife again, it's a promise I make to you_.

That was it, the note wasn't signed or anything, in all his wildest nightmares, never had he imagined something like this happening, not now. Not when everything seemed to be going fine. He had stayed on the safe departments with the FBI in hopes of avoiding this, the X-Files had been closed. Now reason was known as to why this was happening now.

Later that night, Mulder entered the K street alley and awaited the arrival of the person who had taken his son and wife from him. He made a silent promise that this wouldn't happen again, that he would keep a better eye on them, he would quit the FBI if it meant their lives.

"Mr. Mulder, it's good to see you have came." A male voice said from the shadows.

"You really left me no choice." He said desperately trying to see a face.

"Please, follow me." The man said motioning to a car behind him.

"Where are they?"

"Safe and alive. For the moment, get in or you won't see them." Mulder did as he was told and listened as the man introduced himself.

"Mommy, wake up. Please wake up." The cried of the small boy could be heard as he shook the solid form in front of him. His mother had been hit over the head while trying to protect her son from the men that had grabbed them, now she lay unconscious next to him in a room that was dark and scary. "Please mommy wake up. If you wake up, I'll be a good boy I promise. I won't misbehave ever again." He cried into her shoulder and lifted her arm so he could lie in her embrace facing her as he cried into her chest.

"You see agent Mulder, name is James Wilkes." The man spoke as the car drove down the street heading for what he was unsure. "I work with a company that has been monitoring you for the past twelve years now, they have sent me here for you to do one thing and one thing only…and that is to kill you." He said as the door opened and he was forced from the car and into a dark building. They had now entered a dimly room with a small table and a chair. Mulder was placed to sit in it and listen as the man spoke. "Because of you and your partner searching for the truth. You're about to loose your family and your life, and for what? I mean honestly, what has been so important to you that you would risk everything?"

"The truth." Mulder spoke up.

"You can't handle the truth!" He yelled, Mulder had to suppress a witty comeback, in all his years he had expected someone to say that, yet no one ever had. "None of us can, that's why they hide it beneath all the lies, so people can live normal lives and believe there is hope."

"There is hope." Mulder spoke up and watched as the man bent over and started coughing, and there at the top of his neck it sat, the bulge, this man was a super soldier. "You're one of them."

"A super soldier? Yes, the only thing the company has done for me was take me into the facility where they ran tests and tried to change me, and they succeeded, I'm now this monster."

Mulder sat back and understood everything, ever since his run in with Knowle Rohrer, all the super soldiers had wanted him and his family gone. They knew too much, they knew all about December 22, 2012 and just by knowing the date they posed a threat, not to mention that fact they had believed the William had once been one of them. Mulder sat there and watched as a gun was pulled out and aimed directly at him. This was it the end, everything he had fought to know, he had tried to keep, was about to die with him, his wife and his son. He was glad the X-Files were closed, nobody else could live the same way they had, and nobody would have to die this horrible death.

Scully had woken up to find her son wrapped safely in her arms asleep, she checked his face and body for nay marks or signs of injury, but when she saw the tears running down his face as he slept she knew he was fine, just scared. She immediately pulled him into her arms and held him close, waking him in the process.

"Mommy?" He asked, his voice muffled by her shoulder. "Mommy!" He screamed realizing she was ok as his arms wrapped around her waist and hugged her close.

"Are you ok, baby?" She asked checking his face again and was happy when he nodded. He heart sunk as tears fell down his face again and he fell back into her arms. "What's wrong?"

"I thought you were dead." He cried and relaxed as she picked up in her arms and began rocking him back and forth.

"I'm fine, I'm ok." She said holding him as if he was her life support and she needed to live.

"Where's daddy?" He asked crying into her already tear soaked shirt.

"I'm not sure, but get some sleep, and when you wake up, everything will be fine." She said as she started to sing. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog, he was a good friend of mine…"

Mulder sat in the chair waiting for the gun to go off, or so it appeared, he was mentally thinking about how he could get the gun out of James's hands and into his own. He watched as the man got closer, the gun pointed at his head, and waited until he felt the time was right, he made a jump for it and tackled the man to the ground, a gun shot went off and sounded throughout the building.

William jumped up from his spot in Scully's arms where he rested and hugged her tighter, the gunshot had woken him up and he hung on to his mother for dear life. Scully quickly placed him on the floor and told him not to move until she said so. She then began a desperate search for anything she could use as a weapon and came across a crow bar. She took it in her hands and waited by the door listening for footsteps. She was not going to let any one hurt her son, she would die trying to protect him fist.

Mulder watched as the man's skin changed and his life ended like the rest of them did. It was strange how the man carried around a gun with the only form of bullets that could kill him and those like him. Mulder had left the room behind and went in search of his wife and son, something deep within him, told him they were here. To his surprise, he found that everybody else had left, leaving him alone in the building.

Scully listened carefully at the edge of the locked door and held the bar up above her head when she heard footsteps, the door could be heard being unlocked and as it was opened she dropped the crow bar down with forced. Mulder quickly dodged the flying object in front of him and pointed the gun in the direction it came from. The room was dark and he couldn't see a thing, but if anything moved he would shoot. Something in the dark moved and before he had time to think he found felt as hard pounding at his leg and looked down to see his son sitting on his foot and trying to hit him, as he did so he yelled.

"Leave me mommy alone! Leave my mommy alone." He cried over and over again, Mulder couldn't help but smile at how brave his son was, it was something he had inherited from both his parents. The hard steel object that had been dropped in front of him seconds earlier had been dropped again, luckily he dodged it for a third time and picked William up in the process. "Daddy!" He cried out hugging his father close.

"Fox?" A voice called from the dark room.

"Dana?" He asked and watched as she walked out and embraced him as she cried. He held her close while balancing his son in his arms. William hugged both his parents close glad that they were both ok and alive.

"I think we should get out of here." Scully said as they pulled apart.

"I think you're right." Mulder said placing a soft kiss on her head and leading his family out of the building.

Later that night as William lay sleeping between his parents, Mulder thought as Scully lay next to William and sang into his ear. He had to admit, it wasn't over. Their happy ending may never come, people would always want them dead for the things they knew, for the truth they tried so hard to uncover, but whatever the outcome was, Mulder didn't really care. He was now home in bed with his wife and son, and in the end, he knew he lived his life to the fullest, trying to protect his family. He looked over to Scully and placed a soft kiss on her lips as they turned out the light and fell into a deep sleep, their son resting peacefully between them.

Maybe, just maybe, there was hope.

**Ok I know a little confusing and all, but please review and let me know what you al thought thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
